


Zwiedzając zoo

by Regalia1992



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hope i dwóch ojców, Superfamily, Tak to raczej Feral, Translation, Wade jest sobą ;), kocia pani to chyba Feral, krótkie formy, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018, zwierzątka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Nate i Hope oglądają zwierzęta w zoo, a Wade... Jak to Wade - jest sobą ;)





	Zwiedzając zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zoo Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967171) by [Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian). 



> [Od autora] Napisane dla dragonflydevi.

\- Zobacz tatusiu! — Hope szarpnęła Nate’a za koszulę. — Zobacz, jakie są wysokie!

\- Hmmm.

Nate przestał skanować wzrokiem tłum i przez chwilę zerknął na zwierzę, które wskazała Hope. Cóż, nic czego by nie widział, ale stojąca przy nim Hope była tak przejęta, że nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- To żyrafy, kochanie. Mogą urosnąć nawet do sześciu metrów, co czyni je najwyższymi zwierzętami lądowymi.

\- Chciałabym być tak wysoka. Myślisz, że to może być moja supermoc?

\- Możliwe — skinął głową Nate. — Ale jak na razie…

Mężczyzna puścił jej rękę i pochylił się, by podnieść dziewczynkę. Hope pisnęła i zachichotała, kiedy posadził ją sobie na barkach.

\- Widzę wszystko! — krzyknęła Hope, jej obcasy kopały w podekscytowaniu ramiona Nate’a. Mężczyzna nie narzekał, delikatnie trzymał ją za kostki, kiedy ruszyli do kolejnego boksu ze zwierzętami.

-Daj mi znać, jeśli zobaczysz Wade’a — powiedział Nate. — Powinien być przy kiosku z jedzeniem.

Kilka minut później palce Hope szarpnęły włosy Nate’a, przyciągając jego uwagę.

\- Znalazłam go!

Nate odetchnął z ulgą, choć nie zauważył Wade’a. Zatłoczone chodniki w zoo przesłaniały mu widok.

\- Proszę, powiedz, że nie próbuje kupić pizzy zrobionej z cukrowej waty.

\- Nie — powiedziała Hope, a Nate poczuł spokój. — Bawi się w zapasy z wielką kocią panią.

….

\- WADE!


End file.
